encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Evades (2016)
| first = Pag-iisa | latest = Duda | final = Duda |kingdom = Fallen Kingdom of Etheria}} Evades is a minor character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Evades is the caretaker of the Tree of Life. Evades resides in Lumang Etheria where the tree of life can be found. Although when Encantados/Encantadas arrive there Evades is nowhere to be seen. It is unknown if he stays at a certain spot or the tree itself but it is certain that he is just around only that he is invisible and is always keeping an eye on the tree. Personality Agua described Evades as selfish in terms of giving fruit from the tree of life. Evades is impatient and dislikes anyone hanging around or staying near the tree of life even if the person's intention is to rest for a while, possibly because of the fear that they might be tempted to take a fruit from the tree is instilled already in him. He hit Wantuk in the head for attempting twice on getting a fruit from the tree. Despite showing a nasty and selfish attitude, beneath it is a merciful interior of Evades' personality. He cannot resist helping those who are suffering and would allow them to eat a fruit from the tree. Powers and Abilities Since Evades is an Etherian, he has powers and abilities like: * '''Teleportation - '''Evades has the ability to teleport. * '''Wooing - '''Evades can send people astray. * '''Life Detection - '''Evades used this ability to detect if Kahlil is alive to give him a fruit from the Tree of Life to help Alena. Story Debut Appearance Agua appeared at the tree of life with Alena who is in the form of a turtle. Agua tried to get a fruit from the tree but Evades appeared and told Agua that she should ask permission first before getting a fruit from the tree. Evades used his powers to confuse Agua and Alena by transferring them to another place hoping to get rid of them once and for all but they've managed to come back. Full of confidence, Agua explained her mission and told him they will keep coming back until he gives a fruit which will return Alena back to her original form. Evades got impressed by her dedication to fulfill her master's orders so he finally allowed her to take a fruit. Before Agua was going to choose a fruit, Evades forewarned Agua to choose carefully the fruit she will pick because even though the fruit can return the life and form of Alena there is an equivalent curse. Evades tells Agua about the two curses; the bad and the good curse and he has no idea which fruit is holding the bad and the good curse. Evades eventually got fed up with waiting for Agua to pick a fruit because she kept on backing out whenever she fancied a fruit. Agua was scared to choose for Alena so she asked Alena decide for herself by positioning beneath the fruit she fancies. After Alena had chosen a fruit, Evades told Agua to pick the fruit already. After Alena has returned to her original form Evades told her that she may already leave because they've been disturbing him for a while already. After Alena had left Agua was left with Evades. Agua told him it seemed that nothing bad has happened to her which could indicate that she ate the fruit with the good curse. Evades told her if nothing bad happens to her until tomorrow night, if nothing bad and purely laughter that's the time they could say that it is really the fruit she ate. Desperate Revival of Kahlil Alena came to the tree of life with Lira and Danaya hoping that Evades could help in bringing Kahlil back to life. As Lira and Danaya tried to get a fruit from the tree Evades appeared and scolded them. Alena pleaded Evades to allow her son to eat a fruit from the tree. Evades scanned Kahlil's body and asked Alena how can she make him eat a fruit when the retres are already there to fetch him. Alena pleaded Evades to help her however, as Kahlil has long been dead even if he gives her a fruit it is useless. Evades advised Alena that she should just accept that her son is already dead and she cannot be with him again before disappearing. Evades once again appeared when Pirena and Alena hadn't left the area even though the body of Alena's son had already been taken by the repres. Pirena requested him to allow them to stay there for a while. They will only rest and will leave after. Evades indirectly allowed them to stay but not without reminding them not to get a fruit from the tree after Pirena had nodded, he disappeared once again. Evades made two more appearances later, first is snatching the fruit Wantuk took from the tree and second, when Wantuk was about to eat the fruit he got Evades hit him in the head and retrieved the fruit. Lira's true appearance Evades anticipated the arrival of Lira and Mira because he dreamt of their arrival. When they arrived he greeted them and told them he was waiting for them as foretold by Emre in his dream. When Mira tried to correct him saying it was Ether who sent them there. Evades told her that Emre is sometimes playful. He imitates others' appearances to test if they truly deserve to be helped. He allowed Lira to eat one of the fruit from the tree. Evades' Dream In one of his dreams, evades encountered Cassiopea across the forest. She snubbed him, which is very unlikely of Cassiopea. Due to this, evades poked her shoulder. Once she was poked, Cassiopea transformed into bathalumang Ether, causing evades to worry about what would happened to Cassiopea. He left the Tree of Life unguarded in order to visit Cassiopea's lair to warn her about such ominous dream. He told her that despite being defeated by Emre, Ether is still a formidable foe and must not be taken lightly. He told Cassiopea to always be vigilant of Ether as she could do something that would harm the diwata. Trivia * Evades' heritage as an Etherian was revealed when Andora came to the Tree of Life (with the secret intention of killing him) and greeted her fellow Etherian. * Originally, Sir Noel wanted the mark of wisdom tattooed on Evades' forehead. The idea is to suggest that Evades may have been a cleric during the days of ancient Encantadia. Gallery Evades2016OfficialPortrait.jpg|Evades' official portrait. EvadesConceptArt.jpg|Evades' appearance concept. Category:Etherians 2016 Category:2016 series characters